Serenade of Fire
by jinenergyknight
Summary: A pampered prince gets thrown into the real world after his Kingdom is destroyed. He is looking for his sister, but will find much more, including the worlds dark secret
1. Prelude The Begining of the Song

"Come on, you can fight better than that." A man's voice said. It was another beautiful days on the plains of Carathan. A man and a boy were fighting with wooden swords. The man was 40 years old and personal trainer to the prince, who was the boy. The man's hair was black with gray in it. He wore light armor on his left shoulder, and a red shirt. He also wore a red cape with a sign on it, and loose black pants. The boy wore light, black armor in his chest, stomach, and back area with the sign on the front of it. He also wore black pants. There was also a girl that was drawing the men fighting in a notebook. She was wearing a white dress with the sign on the right sleeve.

"Shut up old man, I'm not as good as you. Don't forget, you've had years of training while I've had, what, 17? No wait, 15. You can't include me being a baby." The boy said panting.

"You still are a baby, Michael." The girl said as she began to laugh.

"Shut up Amber." Michael said to the girl.

"Both of you be quite before you start arguing again." The man said as he walked up to Michael.

"Yes sir master Luke." They both said as Amber began to draw again and Michael got in his battle stance.

"That's enough for today, lets go back to town." Luke said as he began to walk on a dirt road. After he said it, Amber got up and began to follow him.

"I wanted to train some more though. Oh well." Michael said as he followed them. He was far behind them because he was sulking.

"Hurry up or we'll leave you." Amber shouted back at him.

"Leave me then." Michael shouted back. As he said that, he was hit by a piece of fruit. "All right, who did that?" Michael yelled as he looked around.

"Just your best friend in the whole wide world." Someone said as a boy, about 18 years old, jumped out of the trees. He wore a black shirt with a ripped, black cape. His pants were black also. He was your every day thief, in full black attire.

"Oh, its just you Chris. Why did a low life like you throw fruit at me?" Michael said as he looked at Chris.

"You seem sad, so I was going to ask if you wanted to train. But, seeing as I'm a low life thief and you only care about the fruit…" Chris said as he began to smile.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to train. My personal training section was cut short by Amber." Michael said as he pulled out his wooden swords.

"Man, you hate your sister, don't you?" Chris asked as he pulled out 2 small wooden daggers.

"You bet I do." Michael said as he charged Chris. Michael was stronger, but Chris was faster, dodging both of Michael's swords and hitting him with one of his wooden daggers. "Crap! I forgot how fast you were." Michael said as he got in a defensive stance.

"What can I say, when you're a thief, you need to be able to move fast and dodge real weapons." Chris said as he lunged at Michael, who easily blocked it. But Chris' attack wasn't done as he took his second dagger and turned to get a hit on Michael's open back. Michael took the hit and hit Chris in the back as well.

"If you can't even dodge my fake sword, how do you dodge real swords?" Michael asked as he began to smile.

"Shut up will ya. This is for fun, not real." Chris said as he charged Michael, attacking at full speed. Michael had no chance now. Chris was hitting him left and right.

"Enough. You win." Michael said as he fell down in pain.

"You know, you're hopeless." Chris said as he began to walk into the trees.

"Aren't you going to help your lord up?" Michael said as he put out his arm.

"No." Chris said as he jumped into the trees, leaving Michael alone.

"Thanks Chris, if you would've helped, I could have paid you." Michael said as he stood up. He then began to walk to town. When he got there, knights in big black armor, greeted him by bowing to him.

"Sir, we are here to escort you to the castle." The knight on the right said.

"Fine. Hey, wait. Is that you Levi?" Michael said as he pulled off the helmet to show a 16 year old, boys face. "It is. I can't believe it. You're a knight. Congrats. I wish I was there to see you into knighthood." Michael said as he began to smile.

"Its alright. You were in Bathestan when I was." The boy said as he put his helmet back on. "Now come on your highness. The queen is very worried." Levi said as the other knight and him began to walk toward the castle. As they got closer to the castle, a soldier yelled, "Open the gate. Lord Michael has returned." As he yelled it, the wooden gate began to lift into the air. "Her majesty wants to see you in her room before you do anything Lord Michael." Levi said as he began to walk towards the queen's room. When he got there, he walked in and announced that Michael was there. He then walked back out and told Michael she would see him.

"Of course she'll see me, she's my mom." Michael said as he began to laugh. When he walked in, he bowed and said, "Queen Rose. I hate how I have to say that every time I see you mom." Michael said as he began to smile. The queen wore a beautiful white dress. It was similar to Amber's, but with much more detail on it.

"I know dear, but you know you must do it. So, what happened to you?" The Queen asked.

"I, uh. I just took a walk in the woods, that's all." Michael lied.

"You were with that thief again, weren't you?" Queen Rose said with a look of worry in here eyes.

"What's so bad about him? It's not like me seeing him is doing any harm." Michael said as he began to fear what his mother might to him or Chris.

"But it is. If anyone saw you two together, they would think that he was a spy for us and they could kill him. Its not like I don't won't you to have friends, it's just that I don't won't you to feel like you caused his death." Queen Rose said as Michael began to understand.

"Well then, can he live here, in the castle or something?" Michael said in a futile effort.

"I'm sorry. You're dismissed." Queen Rose said as Michael turned around and walked out.

"I'm guarding your room tonight too, Lord Michael." Levi said as Michael walked out of Queen Rose's room. Michael didn't say anything, he just walked to his room. When he was close to his room, he heard singing. When he looked to see what it was, it was his sister, Amber. She was in her doll room. Michael felt bad now. He knew that his sister didn't have any friends, just her dolls, while Michael was getting worked up about not being able to see one of his friends. Michael then walked the rest of the way to his room. When he got there, he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1 Seige of Mystery

Ha Ha. I always forget the Disclaimer. I own my characters, not Fire Emblem/ Fire Emblem franchise. Hi. I have but stories on FanFiction but I've never gotten a review. Make a boys dream come true and R&R. **Boldthoughts.**

Michael woke up because he heard a noise outside of his door. "What was that?" He said as he got up from his bed and opened the door. As he swung it open, he saw Levi put his lance though a soldier that was wearing a weird shading of blue. "What's going on Levi? Report." Michael asked as he stepped out of his room.

"Enemy troops are attacking. Please, stay in your room until this is over, Lord Michael." Levi said as he looked around to see if any more troops were coming. Michael did what he said, at least to a point. He ran in his room and grabbed his Rapier. He also grabbed a steel lance from his room also as he ran out.

"If you think I'm sitting in my room, waiting for you to get killed and enemy's surround me, you've lost your mind." Michael said as he handed Levi the steel lance. "Levi, you are no longer serving Carathan. You now serve under my command and will do as I say. We need to move out and make sure Queen Rose is safe. We also need to check on Princess Amber. Do you understand?" Michael asked as he strapped his sword to his belt.

"Yes Sir." Levi said as gave Michael a smirk.

"Then stay with me and move out." Michael said as he started running down the hall.

Meanwhile, in Town 

A boy in full black attire walked up to the castle gates to see them down. "They never leave the gate down, or unattended. Castle Carathan is under siege, and no one even knows. Who ever did this is good." The boy said as he ran across the gate. When he got across, he saw a courtyard, with a lot of men. "This might be tricky." He said as he looked around. As he did, he saw that a rope was attached from the guard tower to a window that was broken. "Bingo." He said as he ran into the guard tower. He looked around once inside to see stairs leading up to the top. He began to run up them. **Please let me be in time.**

Throne Room 

"That takes care of that. Now, all of you men look for the prince and princess. Do not harm them, just knock them out and bring them here." A man said as he stood over Queen Rose's dead body.

"What about us?" Another man said as a group of men wearing brown attire walked up to him.

"You mercenary's stay here and guard this room. I don't want anyone seeing the queen's body and telling the towns folk. Five of you guard the door, while you other five stay in here." The first man said as he moved Queen Rose's body and sat in the throne. "This fits me quite well." He said as the group of mercenary's walked away.

"Man I hate that Alex. He thinks he so great. All right, who are the five that are going in front of the door?" The man who had talked to Alex earlier said.

"I'll go Jim. And I'll take those four right there." A man said as he pointed at four people.

"Alright. But don't die Zack." Jim said as Zack and the four men he had chosen walked away.

Michael and Levi were running towards the Throne room. "Why are we going to the Throne room Lord Michael?" Levi asked as they rounded a Corner.

"Mother always stays up late doing work, so she'll be in the Throne room for awhile." Michael said as an enemy soldier spotted them and charged. Michael dodged the attack and used a thrust move to impale him.

"You've gotten good." Levi said as they continued to the Throne room.

"Thanks." Michael said as they continued running. As they got closer, they saw another person. "I've got it." Michael said as he charged him. The man jumped over the attack and put his blade to Michael's neck.

"Now, is that any way to great your best friend in the world." The man said as the blade moved from Michael's neck.

"Chris, its you. How did you get in?" Michael asked as he looked at Chris.

"Same way the enemy did. So, how are the Queen and Princess?" Chris asked as he looked at Levi. "And who is he?" Chris asked as he pointed at Levi.

"That's Levi. We don't know how Amber or Rose is at the moment. We were going to the Throne room to see if Rose was their. Will you come with us?" Michael asked as more soldiers spotted them.

"Of course. Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Chris asked as he dodged one of the enemy's spears and cut him in the chest.

"Stop talking you two. We are in a fight and your giving away our positions." Levi said as he stabbed someone in the chest. He was also hit, but with so much armor, it didn't even hurt him. After a few seconds, all of the enemy's were dead.

"All right. Lets go." Michael said as he ran towards the Throne room. When he got there, he saw 5 men in front of the door.

"Are you the prince?" One of them asked.

"Yea, what's it to you?" Michael asked.

"Remember the orders. Keep him alive." The man said as the four others charged. Levi ran up and stabbed one of them while Chris ran up and clashed weapons with another. Michael also got in a fight with one of them. He blocked the enemy's move and put his sword though the enemy's heart. He then ran up to take on the leader, while Levi and Chris took care of the other two. When Michael was about to attack, the man pulled out a sword and blocked. The man pushed Michael back and charged with sword in hand. Michael blocked and tried to stab the man in the gut, but the man jumped back. "Your better than I thought. This could be difficult." He said as he ran up and sliced at Michael, who blocked. They got locked in a battle with swords, blocking and attacking each other until Levi ran up and stabbed the man in his right shoulder.

"Who are you and why are you attacking this castle?" Levi asked as he pinned the man on the wall, with the lance still in his shoulder.

"I'm a mercenary who got hired. If you want to know, go ask Alex. He is in the Throne room. While you're in there, tell a man named Jim to get everyone out of the castle. We don't need this kind of reputation, and tell him you'll kill me if he doesn't." The man said as Michael looked at the Throne room door. "Also, my name is Zack." The man said as Michael ordered Levi to take his lance out of Zack's shoulder. With that, Chris opened the door to reveal a room with six men in it.

"Are any of you named Jim?" Michael asked as he stepped in.

"I am. And your are the prince, I presume." A man said as he stepped in front of everyone else.

"Your friend Zack is outside this door. He told you and your men to pull out." Michael said as he and Jim came face to face.

"He trusts you then. He always knows a good man when he finds one." Jim said as he turned around. "Men, full back. We take leave of this castle."

"Oh no you don't." Alex said as he stood up. "If you mercenary's leave, I will hunt you down and kill you. Stay here, and I will even pay you double. Triple to the man who kills Jim." He said as he sat down again. As he said that, the four mercenaries' began to walk towards Michael and his group.

"Sorry about that prince. I'll help you take care of my former companions. It's the least I can do." Jim said as he got his sword out and ready. One mercenary charged him but Jim dodged it with ease and then just disappeared. The mercenary that attacked him suddenly got three cuts in his stomach area, when Jim came crashing down from the air, killing him with his sword as he did so. "Next." He said as he pointed his sword at he enemies. They all looked terrified, and all began to run for the door. They were closed by Chris though as he began to move his finger from one side to the other. Chris, Levi, Jim, and Michael surrounded the three that were left. All four of the men charged and killed the three enemies' before they knew what to do. Then all four of them looked at Alex, who had risen from the chair, and had pulled out his lance.

"Time to get serious. In the great name of Bathestan, you are all under arrest…" He said as he walked forward and got in his battle stance, "and sentenced to death." With that said, he charged at Jim, who dodged out of the way by doing a back flip. Chris ran up and hit Alex with his daggers, but Alex had hidden armor on, so the attack didn't even hurt him. "Nope." Alex said as he hit Chris with the stick part of the lance, knocking him out cold. Alex was about to stab him when Levi came and blocked him. When Levi blocked it, Alex jumped back and threw his weapon at Levi. It hit him in the chest and got stuck in the armor, but blood started to come through the whole it had made. As Alex was walking up to grab his weapon from Levi's chest, he suddenly stopped. He turned around with a look of surprise on his face to see Zack standing there, his weapon coming out of Alex's back. "Why you…" Alex said as he punched Zack in the face, making him go flying. "Now to fini…" Alex said as he looked down to see a sword coming through his stomach. Michael was standing behind him. He had pushed Zack's sword all the way through Alex when he wasn't paying attention. Alex then fell to the ground… dead.

"Is everyone all right?" Michael asked as he looked around to see the damage. Chris was finally waking up, Jim was checking on Zack to see if he was all right, and Levi was taking off his armor to make sure the wound wasn't fatal. He looked up at Michael after a second and gave him the thumbs up sign. Jim was helping Zack walk over to Michael.

"We have decided to travel with you. We wish to serve you to repay our dept you deserve." Jim said as he helped Zack reach the wall so that he could sit up.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you. We did horrible. Levi is hurt badly, so is Zack. We failed to rescue the Queen too." Chris said as he pointed at the Queen's dead body.

"Mother." Michael said as he looked at his mom's dead body. "We have to find Amber." Michael said as he looked at Chris, then Jim. "Can you get Levi and Zack out of the castle?" Michael asked Jim, as Jim looked up at him and nodded. "All right. Chris, come with me to find Amber." Michael said as he began to run towards the door. Chris followed him as they began to run down halls. "Why aren't there any enemy troops?" Michael asked as they were still running.

"They probably left, doing what they came here to do." Chris said as they rounded another corner.

"But what did they want? The murder of Queen Rose?" Michael said as he remembered Zack saying to keep him alive. "They wanted me and Amber." Michael came to realize as he began to run faster to Amber's room. When he got there, he opened the door to see that the bed covers were off and the window was open.

"There is nothing we can do. We must leave. They might attack the village." Chris said as he put his hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Yes. We must make sure the villagers are safe." Michael said as he and Chris began to run for the courtyard. When they got there, they saw Jim with Zack and Levi.

"All the villagers are dead. I went up to make sure they aren't waiting to ambush us." Jim said as Michael and Chris walked up. "Our best bet is to leave and set up camp somewhere in the wild." Jim said as he went back over to make sure Zack and Levi were all right.

"He's right. Chris, make sure everyone is travel ready. We leave immediately." Michael said as Chris ran over to help Levi walk. Jim heard what he said and helped Zack up. As soon as Michael got the O.K. from everyone, he began to walk through the village. As he did, he saw people on the ground, obviously trying to get away. While he was walking, he heard someone crying. It came from one of the houses. When Michael went to check what it was, he saw a little girl, hiding in the corner of the house. "Hey. My name is Michael. I've come to help." Michael said as he walked up to the girl, who was frightened beyond reason. "Come with me. It will be alright." Michael said as he put his hand out. The girl was still frightened, but she got up and grabbed Michael's hand.

"I'm Samantha." She said as Michael and her began to walk back to the group. When they got there, Michael introduced her to everyone.

"Why don't you jump on my back so you don't have to walk?" Michael asked as he sat on his knee. She agreed with him and jumped on his back. As they left the village, they saw the forest that Chris was hiding in the other day, and decided to rest there. They found a good place with soft ground, and decided to camp out there. Michael took off his cape and gave it to Samantha for a blanket. With that, Michael, and everyone else, fell asleep.

And that ends chapter one. I hope you liked it.


End file.
